totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Harbor
Total Drama Harbor is a story about 16 new teens going on a trip to China on the Japanese harbor. While doing that, it's the largest harbor ever, and they do challenges. It features 16 new teens: Amanda, Bruce, Caitlyn, Dante, Feloria, Harrison, Jack, Kassi, Lisa, Megan, Mack, Patrick, Quenia, Rita, Sammy, and Zack. Contestant Labels Amanda, The Chinese Mistress Bruce, The CD Playing Athlete (ELIMINATED) Caitlyn, The Witch's Evil Friend Dante, The Photo Boy Feloria, The Temple's Pursue Harrison, The Wizard of a Cave (ELIMINATED) Jack, The Death's Pursue Kassi, The Girl With No Life (ELIMINATED) Lisa, The Robot Repair Girl Megan, The Type B Mack, The Manipulative Hero Patrick, The Airline Losing Guy Quenia, The Policewoman Rita, The Whiny Liar (ELIMINATED) Sammy, Pursue of the Knights Zack, The Temple's Poor Guy (ELIMINATED) Chapters 1: Millionaire Million Bucks Eliminated: Rita (9/16 Votes) & Bruce (7/16 Votes) Chris McLean was sitting on the bleachers of Japan, welcoming the bus to Japan. "Well, it's time to meet our contestants: Amanda!" said Chris. "I'm a Chinese mistress, and I need to win China in my own! I was taken away and kidnapped by someone, and the person took me to Japan. I need to win China! I miss my home!" said Amanda. "We'll see about that, Amanda." said Chris. "Next is Bruce, the DVD playing athlete!" Bruce said, "Yes! I want to move to China on my own!" "Next is Caitlyn!" said Chris. Caitlyn glared at Chris. Everyone arrived at last. "Welcome to Total Drama Harbor! I'm your host, Chris McLean!" said Chris. "Here's the deal: there are 16 of you in this competition. For this whole competition, you will be riding the Chris McLean Harbor, the largest harbor in the world." "If I win, I'll get China and I will rule China!" said Mack. "Not so fast, Mack." Chris said. "We'll see. But, it's time to board the harbor to China! Everyone, have a seat in the China boarding class. I will tell you about the eliminations." Everyone and Chris meet at the China boarding class. "Have you ever watched Total Drama Island on your television?" asked Chris. "Well, the eliminations in every season are different. This season, we will be using lemon pieces. If you do not receive a lemon piece, you will be forced to swim back to Japan. And Chef is driving the Harbor right now, right, Chef?" "I'm driving the harbor, Chris man!" said Chef. "Okay!" said Chris. "This season, the challenges are at the harbor! The first challenge is an obstacle course around the giant harbor. Run two laps, and then take the win. Got it?" "Yeah, I guess..." said Caitlyn. "Okay, good! Go!" said Chris. Everyone started going around the harbor. "I need to win China!" said Bruce. "No, me!" said Caitlyn. "No! I can't!" said Rita. "Hurry, Rita!" said Amanda. "NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LET ME!" Rita answered. "Woah, there!" Amanda said. Bruce said, "I need China!" Next, Megan and Sammy are fighting each other. "Then who makes you the winner?!" screamed Sammy. "Yeah, right!" Megan said. Rita fell into the harbor and was relaxing. She is caught by Caitlyn, who said, "Rita, were you relaxing?" "No! I'M STILL DOING THE RACE WHY DO I NEED AN ALLY LIKE YOU?!" screamed Rita. "Calm down!" said Caitlyn. Rita said, "I'M NOT GOING TO DO THE RACE, I WANT TO MOVE BACK TO JAPAN WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS WHY OH WHY?!" Chris and Chef are driving the harbor, speaking to each other. "So, how long are the kids staying here?" asked Chef. "They will be staying on the harbor for three weeks." said Chris. "Three weeks?! As if..." said Chef. "Just kidding, I meant two weeks!" Chris explained. Caitlyn and Rita started slap fighting while racing. "Do you think you get everything you want?! No!" said Caitlyn. Rita screamed, "I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT! SCREW YOU! YOU HAVE A TINY LITTLE BRAIN! I SPEAK GERMAN!" At the confessional, Rita says, "I was born in Germany, but me and my family moved to Japan. Bruce is catching up with Sammy. Bruce punched Sammy in the face before Caitlyn kicked him, saying, "I got bad injury!". At the confessional, Sammy said, "It was disappointing that I got injured." A few minutes later, Caitlyn and Mack just completed the challenge. Chris said, "Caitlyn and Mack win, which means, they will be competing against each other, and will pick the teams for a much longer ride on the Japanese harbor!" At the confessional, Dante says, "I didn't win! I'm voting for Rita tonight - I don't trust her. She's a brat." At the confessional, Rita says, "I vote for Bruce, because Caitlyn is immune!" At the elimination, Chris says, "Tonight will be a double elimination, which means two people need to swim back to Japan. I have 14 lemon pieces. They represent your safety... at least for now. The two people who do not get a lemon piece will get a backpack to dress with a swimming suit, and get out of the-" "Just get on with it!" screamed Rita. "Calm down!" said Chris. "The following people are safe: Caitlyn, Mack, Feloria, Harrison. The next lemon pieces go to... Megan, Quenia, Patrick, and Zack. Jack and Kaseria." Kassi slaps Chris. "Don't call me Kaseria!" "Oh, I forgot, Kassi." said Chris. "Next is Dante, and then Amanda." The bottom three are Bruce, Rita, and Sammy. "The final piece of lemon goes to..." Chris said. "...Sammy!" Rita stood up angrily. "No! You CAN'T ELIMINATE ME! I'M RAG-" "Calm down, Rita." said Chris. "Rita and Bruce, here are your backpacks. Time to swim back. And with that, we are down to 14. Stay tooned for another episode of Total. Drama. Harbor! 2: Not So Famous Cooks Eliminated: Kassi (6/7 Votes) In Caitlyn's team, Caitlyn, Amanda, Dante, Lisa, Kassi, Harrison, and Zack were all standing on her side. In Mack's team, there was Mack, Jack, Megan, Sammy, Feloria, Patrick, and Quenia. Chris said, "Okay! Caitlyn's team: you guys are the Tasty Strawberries! And Mack's team, you guys will be the Crunchy Cookies!" Caitlyn and Mack were in the China boarding class, while everyone was at the economy side of the harbor. Megan and Amanda both had their swimsuits on, while they are in the hot tub, relaxing in loser class. Megan and Amanda started chatting. "I think Jack is super cute." said Amanda. "You think so?" Megan asked. Amanda answered, "Oh, for sure." Dante gently greeted them when he visited them in loser class. "Oh, hi Dante." said Megan. Suddenly, from a loud speaker, Chris says, "Attention, harbor passengers! The harbor is at Niagara Falls right now! Sit at the China boarding class and put on your seat belts for safety!" Everyone hurried to the China boarding class except Kassi, but the harbor had already gotten out of Niagara Falls, which causes Kassi to fall into loser class. "Woah, that was close, Kaseria!" said Patrick. Kassi slapped Patrick. "I'm not Kaseria!" screamed Kassi. "Oh, sorry, Kassi." said Patrick. Chris got out of the driving class of the harbor, and met the contestants at the China boarding class. "Your next challenge is to cook a meal that you can eat at the harbor during our trip. The team with the best meal win, and get to have a free dinner at the driving class, however, the losing team will send someone home and will determine who will not receive a lemon piece. So, start cooking!" "Kaseria..." said Harrison. "Do you kn-" Before he could finish, Kassi slapped him for calling her Kaseria. "Kaseria, calm down!" said Zack. Kassi slapped Zack in the groin and he fell in action. "I heard your real name is Kaseria, Kaseria!" said Amanda. Kassi slapped Amanda in the arms. The Crunchy Cookies had already cooked their meals. Feloria, Patrick, and Megan made the chicken wings with barbecue sauce and vegetables. Suddenly, Amanda and Kassi began to argue. "You slapped me in the arm! You should be ashamed!" said Amanda. "I am not ashamed! Don't call me Kaseria!" Kassi said. "Then who cares about calling you 'Kaseria'?!" Amanda screamed. Kassi whined, "Shut up and cook the meal! Don't call me Kaseria!" "Let me just do it!" said Amanda, as Zack, Caitlyn, and Lisa just made a salad with fresh fruits and veggies. The Crunchy Cookies made chocolate chip cookies and drinks. They did everything to make their courses. At the Tasty Strawberries team, Caitlyn said, "You know what do do guys! Make a dessert and drinks! I suggest ice cream cake and orange soda." At the confessional, Caitlyn says, "I'm the team leader. All I need to do is manipulate my team to cook the course." At the confessional, Harrison says, "Man, that Caitlyn girl is smokin'." A few hours later, the teams have finished their courses and prepared for judging time. The Tasty Strawberries' courses are tasty fried chicken with fries on the sidedish, fruit and veggie salad, and coke, but the Crunchy Cookies made buffalo wings, normal ice cream cake, and orange soda. They are all impressed. "Okay, teams, we need to do something to win the challenge!" Caitlyn said. Chris then started to judge the courses. "Well, I have to say that the Crunchy Cookies win!" said Chris. The Crunchy Cookies cheered, but Kassi grew impatient with Chris. "Tasty Strawberries," said Chris. "I will see you at elimination. Crunchy Cookies, you can go eat at the driving class!" The Crunchy Cookies all cheered. Everyone from the Tasty Strawberries team were at loser class, while Amanda and Caitlyn were at the hot tub. Amanda whispered to Caitlyn, "Here's the result: we vote Kassi off. She went crazy today and was convincing people to call her 'Kassi'." Caitlyn said, "I'm in, Amanda." At the confessional, Amanda says, "I convinced everyone except Kaseria to vote for Kaseria tonight, I mean, Kassi. They all know who to vote for." At the elimination, Chris said, "I only have six lemon pieces. Don't get me wrong, there are only six. You have all cast your votes. You know the routine, if you don't get a lemon piece. You're done. The first lemon piece goes to... Zack." Zack cheered, "Yeah!" "Harrison, Dante, Lisa, and Caitlyn are all safe!" said Chris. The four all exhaled and picked up a lemon piece. The bottom two are Kassi and Amanda. "Okay, Kassi, Amanda, you are the final two, but only one lemon piece in my hand." Kassi crossed her fingers, while Amanda chatters her teeth. "The final lemon piece goes to..." Chris said. "...Amanda!" said Chris. "Kaseria, catch ya later, bra." said Chris. "Don't call me Kaseria! It's impossible! Rewrite the votes!" screamed Kassi. Chris revealed the votes, "Well, I guess you were wrong. Amanda is only at one vote, and Kaseria is at six votes." Kassi slapped again, but Chris intentionally threw a backpack at her, which caused her to get knocked off by the harbor, and she was eaten by a shark, which leaves her faith unknown. "That's it! Tune in for another amazing episode of... Total. Drama. Harbor! 3: Psy-bot Eliminated: Harrison (4/6 Votes) It is midnight at the harbor, and the Tasty Strawberries are at loser class, while the Crunchy Cookies are at the China boarding class. The harbor is now at Camp Wawanakwa, at Lake Wawanakwa's water. Jack said, "The water is very beautiful! And look at Wawanakwa!" "Yeah, whatever." said Feloria. Caitlyn and Amanda are at the hot tub, reading the harbor's news. "There's a killer robot in the harbor, and it might be outside the harbor!" Amanda said. "It's so scary!" said Caitlyn, agreeing with Amanda. Chris said, "As if you were wondering, there's a killer bot in the harbor." "What's his name?" asked a frightened Amanda. "His name is Herman Mates." said Chris. The robot was outside loser class, crawling so that Chris cannot find him. At the confessional, Amanda says, "This day is the worst day of my life!" Suddenly, Herman started to stomp, which caused all the contestants except Mack to scream. "Okay! Your next challenge is to avoid capture from a psycho robot, or a "psy-bot", whatever. Hide anywhere in the harbor: in the hot tub, at driving class with Chef, or in the kitchen's fridge if you can. The first person to not get found by the robot wins immunity for their team. Go!" Chris said, from a loudspeaker. At the confessional, Mack says, "We're in trouble." Amanda and Caitlyn hid with each other in the hot tub, going underwater while breathing. Amanda whispered, "The robot will not find us here." "But what do we do?" asked Caitlyn. While hiding, everyone was quiet. Herman stomped like a bear this time. He was howling. Feloria was hiding behind the fridge, and she was screaming, and Herman heard it. Herman captured Feloria and tied her over a rope and she couldn't breath. Chris, from a loudspeaker, says, "Looks like Feloria is the first one to get captured." "Help me!" screamed Feloria. She then did the loudest scream anybody did, and she lost control. Amanda and Caitlyn are hiding under the chairs now after getting out of the hot tub. "What do we do now?" whispered Amanda. "I don't know." said Caitlyn. Mack and Jack are hiding with Megan at the elimination place. "I hope he doesn't find us!" said Jack. Mack and Megan were quiet for a moment. "Yeah..." whispered Megan and Mack at the same time, while Herman attacks Feloria, making her scream. One hour later, five people: Caitlyn, Amanda, Zack, Jack, and Megan were all not found yet. The harbor was now at the North Pacific Ocean, with a few sea animals. It was morning, and the robot has not captured Mack, Amanda, or Jack yet. The robot was walking in a scary way; most likely sleepwalking. The harbor was now near Europe. Amanda was still hiding in the hot tub, with enough air for her. At the confessional, Mack says, "How can the monster find me? I mean, the robot." Amanda quickly ran into the kitchen. At the confessional, Amanda says, "He won't find me over here." Amanda attempted to hide in the fridge, while she was saying, "Amanda, you're brave. You can do this." Unfortunately, Mack is caught, which leaves Jack and Amanda. However, Amanda fails the challenge, making the Crunchy Cookies win again. At the elimination, Chris said, "I only have 5 lemon pieces. If you remember from last time, this is your second time in a row here. If you lose for the third time in a row, we are automatically breaking up the teams. The first lemon piece goes to... Caitlyn. Next? Amanda. Next? Lisa and Zack." The bottom two are Dante and Harrison. "The final lemon piece goes to..." Chris said. "...Dante!" said Chris. "Harrison, time to swim to Wawanakwa, bro." Harrison shuttered, "B-b-b-but... seriously?" "Yes. And adios!" said Chris. At the confessional, Amanda says, "If you were wondering, I convinced other people to vote off Harrison, he was kinda useless." Chris said, "And with that, we are down to 12! Stay tuned for another episode of... Total. Drama. Harbor!" 4: Dude, Where's The Destination? The harbor was now at South America's ocean, speeding up a little bit. Chef stopped the harbor for one second and continued driving again. Everyone was eating the Crunchy Cookies' food made earlier. Caitlyn and Amanda were not eating and were having fun at the hot tub. Caitlyn spoke, "Wow, Amanda! It's such a relief that the robot is out of the harbor!" "Of course." said Amanda. Chris, from a loudspeaker, said, "The harbor will be going into the Asia River!" The Crunchy Cookies are in the China boarding class. "Do you think we're in China now?" asked Feloria. "Like he said, the ride will be for two weeks!" said Jack. The harbor was now between Rome and Italy. "Wow, look at Italy!" said Feloria. "I used to live there, but we moved to Japan." From her TV, Sierra is watching Total Drama Harbor at her house. Sierra said, "I wish my Cody would compete, but then if my Cody competed, we would be surrounded by an ugly new gang and they would be husband-stealers!" It's switched back to the harbor, which is now at Sweden and Poland. From loser class, Amanda said, "Caitlyn, look! Sweden!" Everyone was relieved, while Chris said from a loudspeaker, "Alright, China contestants! Our next challenge is to dress as a superhero. Whoever has the best costume wins. Go!" The harbor was now near Greece. At the confessional, Megan says, "Now I'm scared. Kassi was like, eaten by a shark, and she died. Isn't that crazy? OMG, Kassi was so totally dead that moment." The harbor is now near Spain and France. Feloria was dressing in the confessional. At the confessional, Feloria is naked, but her breasts are censored. She says, "Do you think being a witch will make Chris like my outfit? Yes, of course, I love his show!" Feloria was finished dressing as a witch. Mack was next. At the confessional, Mack says, "I should dress like superman, do you think?" Mack finished, so Jack is next. Jack was dressed as Batman, then next was Amanda. At the confessional, Amanda, now with an underwear, says, "I'm going to dress as a bumble bee!" Everybody finished. Chris judged the costumes. "I have to say that Dante wins with his Robin costume! And let's get to the next part of the challenge! You have to gather a bunch of candy we prepared from the kitchen. The team with the most candy wins. If the Crunchy Cookies win that part, we will need a tie-breaker. Go!" Everybody hurried to the kitchen. "Wow, look at the candy!" said Megan. "Megan, I know you love candy, but we can't eat it right now." Feloria said. Megan said, "I understand. At the confessional, Megan says, "I always wanted to eat candy. I hate Reese's, because I have a peanut allergy. Did somebody just hear me?" Everyone gathered the candies into their team's baskets. "This is like Halloween!" said Mack. "Let's turn the candies in!" said Caitlyn. Everyone turned in their candies. Chris said, "Okay, guys. Now we need to see the results of the challenge." At the confessional, Caitlyn says, "We have to win!" "I guess since the Crunchy Cookies won this part, we need a tie-breaker." Chris said. Everyone was sitting at the China boarding class. "Whoever manages to get to the top of this pole wins for their team. The losing team will face elimination tonight." said Chris. "Got it?" "Yes!" answered the contestants. "And... start!" said Chris. Mack started climbing the pole. "Yes, I'm the first to climb the pole!" "You haven't reached the top, loser! I'm going on!" said Caitlyn. "This seems like a large pole." Feloria said. Caitlyn fell off the pole in pain and said, "Oh no! I have to climb back up!" Amanda started to climb the pole, then Mack fell off the pole. "I'm a Chinese Mistress! I need to win!" said Amanda. "No, you won't!" said Mack, climbing back on the pole. He pushed Amanda out of the pole and she fell in pain. At the confessional, Amanda says, "That was not supposed to happen!" Dante started climbing. "Now it's time for me to win!" Amanda cheered, "Go Dante!" Mack reached the top of the pole, and the Tasty Strawberries gasped in shock. Chris said, "The Crunchy Cookies win again, so one of the Tasty Strawberries goes home! Strawberries, you have the afternoon to decide who leaves." The Tasty Strawberries are in loser class, deciding who to vote off. Caitlyn and Amanda are at the hot tub, talking. "Okay, out of the people left on our team, Zack is a bigger threat, so we'll vote him off." said Amanda. "Why is he a threat?" Caitlyn said. "He is liked by a lot of people in the Crunchy Cookies team, and he was kinda useless in the challenges." said Amanda. "Okay, we'll vote off Zack tonight." Caitlyn answered with a grin in her face. Chef was serving the Crunchy Cookies' food made a few episodes earlier. Caitlyn and Amanda were talking while eating. "Yeah, so remember, vote for Zack." said Amanda. "Got it." said Caitlyn. The Tasty Strawberries are at elimination after they finished eating in loser class. "There are 5 of you now. There will only be 4 later, so we have 4 lemon pieces now." said Chris. Chris then said, "So you know the rules: the one strawberry who doesn't receive a lemon piece goes home, and will get this backpack." At the confessional, Amanda says, "I convinced Dante and Lisa to vote Zack tonight. Sorry Zack, it's time for your end.". She ends her confessional with a smug smile in her face. Chris gave the lemon pieces. "Lisa and Dante are both safe. So is Caitlyn." The bottom two are Amanda and Zack. Zack chatters his teeth while making a loud noise, and Amanda glares at Zack. "The final lemon piece goes to..." said Chris. "...Amanda." said Chris. "Adios, Zack." Zack gasped in shock, and got his backpack. "And with that, we have the merge. Stay tuned for another episode of Total. Drama. Harbor!" Exclusive Scene The harbor was now at Africa. Zack was on Africa, trying to find a way back home. "Now I need somebody to take me back to Japan!" Zack said. A Feral Ezekiel attacked Zack. Zack screamed, "Oh no! A zombie! Hello?! Anyone?! Helppppppppppppppp!" 5: The Wonderful Lawsuit The harbor was now at the Gulf of Mexico, right near Florida. Amanda and Caitlyn are at the China boarding class, chatting. "Do you think he's going to give us a torture challenge?" asked Caitlyn. Amanda answered, "I don't know." Chef served the food that was prepared by the Crunchy Cookies a few episodes earlier. Chris, from a loudspeaker, says, "Attention, harbor passengers! This episode, we're merging the teams! Got it?! That means your individual now!" "Seriously? Why did we merge so early?" said Amanda. "Well, Amanda, we're merging the team early because the Tasty Strawberries lost three times in a row! Got it?" said Chris. Amanda said, "Oh, that's uncalled for." At the China boarding class, Chris said, "Your next challenge is a paycheck search. We lost the paycheck for the show, and we need to find it. The first person to do that wins immunity. Go!" Amanda and Caitlyn searched at the hot tub in loser class. "The paycheck isn't there." said Caitlyn. Amanda said, "That's okay." Caitlyn then responded, "We're working individually." "Oops, sorry..." Amanda responded. Mack was searching driving class. Chef was driving. "The paycheck isn't here..." said Mack. "It must be in the China boarding class." Mack went into the China boarding class. "So, where's the paycheck?" asked Mack. "The paycheck must be in driver class." said Feloria to herself. "It's not in driving class, Feloria!" Mack screamed. Feloria responded, "You are a total loser!" Feloria went to the ground and slapped Mack very hard. At the confessional, Mack says, "I kinda had that coming." Jack was at loser class, searching the chairs. "It's not in the chairs." Jack said. Zack went away. Amanda went to the kitchen. "It isn't here. Oh, whatever." The paycheck was on top of the fridge, but Amanda didn't even pay attention. Megan was near the confessional doors. "The paycheck must be in the confessional." said Megan. At the confessional, Megan says, "It's not here! Oh well." She ends the confessional by slamming the door. Caitlyn was searching in a bedroom that was on the back of the harbor. NOTE: This is the first time the bedroom was seen onscreen on the harbor. Feloria continued to slap Mack, which causes Chef to grab her away. Amanda went into the bedroom next. "It's not here!" Amanda said. Chris and Chef are at driving class, chatting. "We're starting the motor, Chef. And those kids cannot find the paycheck! It's at the kitchen's fridge!" said Chris. "Yeah, I got Feloria girl right here, Chris man." said Chef. Feloria, now with tape on her mouth, screamed. She was tied on branches of ropes. At the confessional, Mack says, "This is great! I'm so convincing people to vote off Feloria tonight! I lost one tooth! I didn't swallow it, I just took it off and threw it in the garbage." Quenia was in loser class, searching in the hot tub. "The paycheck ain't here." Quenia said, "I need to speak for myself for a moment." 6: The Original Kings of Total Drama 7: National Feloria's Gold Shovel 8: Contestants of Chris and Chef 9: Into the Deep 10: Paths of Water 11: Cartoon Side Show 12: The China Eating Contest Massacre 13: TBA 14: TBA 15: TBA To be continued... Elimination Table The names in white represent the ones who were eliminated before the teams were formed. The names in pink represent the ones who are in the Tasty Strawberries team (Caitlyn's team). The names in brown represent the ones who are in the Crunchy Cookies team (Mack's team). The names in a random color represent the ones who made it to the merge in episode 5. Trivia * This fanfiction is made by BigBlaster. * This is the first time a fanfiction takes place in a harbor. * This fanfiction has a contestant similar to a past contestant's label. In this case, "Megan, The Type B" has a similar label to "Courtney, The Type A". Category:BigBlaster's Fanfictions